ŚWIATŁO Z CIEMNOŚCI
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Shirebound


**Shirebound  
ŚWIATŁO Z CIEMNOŚCI**

**Cz. 1**

_"Wówczas to w Valinorze, dwakroć, każdego dnia, nadchodziła godzina łagodnego światła, kiedy to oba drzewa przygasały, i ich złote i srebrne promienie mieszały się" "O początku dni"  
- Minas Tirith, 18 lipiec_  
Gandalf wyszedł na dziedziniec, bezludny, za wyjątkiem jednego hobbita, stojącego bez ruchu pod Białym Drzewem. Zaledwie kilka ptasich głosów słychać było w to wczesne popołudnie, a poza tym nie było innych dźwięków - tylko pluskająca fontanna, i piękne, młode drzewko, stało  
spryskane jej wodą.  
- Przeszkodziłem ci, Frodo?  
- Nie, wcale. - zapytany odwrócił się z uśmiechem.- Tłum był tak gęsty przez cały dzień, i nawet nocą, że to chyba jedyny czas, w którym jest tutaj cicho - Frodo wdychał łagodny zapach kwiatów drzewka - Każdy chce przychodzić tu, tak często, jak tylko może, a drzewo rośnie i zmienia się, z każdym dniem.  
- Tak, zmienia się. - zgodził się czarodziej.  
- Elfowie przyszli i śpiewali mu. Nawet Królowa, często tutaj bywa, z ojcem i braćmi. Drzewo czasami, zgina się i szepta, kiedy oni śpiewają.  
- Słyszałem, że często spędzasz tutaj czas. Tłum ci nie przeszkadzał?  
- To było trudne, z początku. Sporo czasu minęło, odkąd byłem wśród tylu osób, i nigdy, aż tyle z nich, nie chciało porozmawiać ze mną, albo...poszeptać o mnie. Przypuszczam, że dla większości, hobbici są, tak samo legendarni jak elfy.  
Gandalf przytaknął, ale nic nie rzekł.  
Wyszedł na dziedziniec, bo usłyszał, że Cormakolindo jest tutaj sam. Miał nadzieję, że Frodo nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest ściśle, acz dyskretnie, pilnowany, tak, jak pozostali trzej hobbici. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Król ceni pheriannath ponad złoto i klejnoty, i kogoś bez skrupułów, mogłoby skusić, by wykorzystać taką okazję. Na szczęście obyło się bez, żadnych incydentów.  
- Jutro jedziemy do Rohanu. A stamtąd w podróż do domu, w końcu. Pojedziesz z nami?  
Czarodziej uśmiechnął się i ramieniem ogarnął jego, drobne ramiona.  
- Będę przy złożeniu Theodena na spoczynek, i podążę z wami dalej, na północ. Przynajmniej aż, do Rivendell. Zbliża się dla mnie chwila opuszczenia tych brzegów, ale, jeszcze mam czas.  
- Pokaże ci coś. - Frodo wyjął gwiezdne szkiełko z kieszeni, jego blask przenikał mu przez palce.  
- Popatrz, Gandalfie. - powiedział ściszonym tonem pełnym uwielbienia  
- Odkryłem to, dopiero wczorajszego wieczora.  
Ku zdumieniu czarodzieja, Frodo ukląkł i umieścił szkiełko w fontannie, pozwalając by zatonęło kilka cali, do dna.  
- Patrz - wyszeptał, cofając się kilka kroków.  
Wody fontanny, nagle, rozpłomieniły się, istota gwiazdy, którą Galadriela zamknęła w zaczarowane wody Lórien, wysyłała teraz, migoczące fale światła - i fale te objęły drzewo światłością, od której Frodo musiał zasłonić oczy. Liście, ciemno zielone z wierzchu i srebrzyste od spodu, odbijały blask w taki sposób, że całe drzewo zawało się iskrzyć i lśnić.  
- Dwa Drzewa w całej, swej chwale, nigdy nie zostały odtworzone - powiedział Gandalf. - Być może, to drzewo, jest tak bliskie oczom śmiertelnika, jak kiedykolwiek mogłoby być, aby mógł zrozumieć, co zostało utracone.  
- I co, odzyskane. - uśmiechnął się Frodo. - Ten widok, przynosi mi wielką radość.  
- Skąd wziąłeś pomysł na włożenie flakonu do wody? - spytał z ciekawością.  
- To przez to, co powiedział Pippin. Mówiliśmy o trollach, co doprowadziło nas do Morii. Pippin wtedy powiedział, że szkoda, że nie miałem gwiezdnego szkiełka, kiedy to okropne, wielomackowe stworzenie, wciągnęło mnie do jeziora, bo mógłbym je wyjąć i oślepić nim go - Frodo westchnął - Nawet gdybym je miał, nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w stanie pomyśleć o użyciu go w tamtej chwili.  
Gandalf zachichotał  
- Nie można powiedzieć, żeby Pippinowi brakowało wyobraźni.  
- Zobacz, jak drzewo, wydaje się zbierać światło i je oddawać - powiedział Frodo w podziwie.  
- Światłość, Silmarila, który żegluje na nocnym niebie z Earendilem, schwytano w twój kryształ. Silmarile stworzone były ze zmieszanego blasku Dwóch Drzew, których to drzewko jest dalekim potomkiem. Światłość rozpoznała światłość. Po paru minutach Frodo pochylił się by wyjąć gwiezdne szkiełko i delikatnie trzymał je w dłoni.  
- Pani powiedziała, że będzie mi światłem w mrocznych miejscach.  
- I było.  
- Może powinienem był pozwolić Smeagolowi je zobaczyć - odrzekł Frodo - Ukrywał się tak długo przed dziennym światłem, że nie doceniał nawet gwiazd, jeśli świeciły.  
- Nie zniósłby go Frodo. Rzeczy, tworzone rzemiosłem Elfów, paliły go jak ogień.  
- Tak - przyznał Frodo - Ale, może by...  
- Frodo - czarodziej odezwał się poważnie - nie mogłeś ocalić Golluma. Ja, nie mogłem ocalić Sarumana. Ani wierność Powiernikowi, ani obecność dawno zaginionego Króla, nie mogła ocalić Boromira. - Gandalf wskazał na drzewo - Wszystko, co mogliśmy zachować, zachowaliśmy. Wykonaliśmy nasze zadania, najlepiej jak mogliśmy, i pokolenia długo będą pamiętały, co zostało uratowane, a nie, co utracone.  
- Panie Frodo? - doleciał ich głos z wejścia na dziedziniec - Kolacja gotowa.  
- Będę za chwilę, Sam - odwrócił się swego przyjaciela z uśmiechem.  
- O wiele więcej zostałoby utracone, bez Sama - wymruczał Frodo - Gwiezdne szkiełko nie było, ani jedynym źródłem światła, ani nawet najjaśniejszym.  
- Frodo. Sam widział cię, zobaczył cię, jako białe światło. Powiedział ci o tym kiedykolwiek?  
- Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to, Gandalfie. Wiem tylko, że żaden hobbita nigdy nie był w ciemniejszym miejscu, i żaden nie miał pewniejszego przyjaciela, by go przez nie przeprowadził.  
- Kiedy wszystkie inne światła zgasną - zacytował Gandalf.  
- Nie zgasły wszystkie. Wcale nie. - Frodo popatrzył w górę na czarodzieja. - Idziesz na kolację?  
- Niedługo.  
Gandalf obserwował Froda opuszczającego dziedziniec, potem odwrócił się w stronę drzewa. Sięgnąłby dotknąć jednego, migotającego liścia, i uśmiechnął się, myśląc, o Frodzie. I o Samie.  
- Światłość rozpoznała światłość.

**cz. 2**

„_Kryształy i minerały oraz żyły cennego kruszcu lśniły na wypolerowanych ścianach, a światło prześwietlało warstwy alabastru, jakoby muszlę, przeźroczystą, jak żywe dłonie Królowej Galadrieli."_ Gimli, Dwie Wieże, „Droga do Isengardu".

_Isengard, 22 sierpnia_

Od swych krewniaków Frodo słyszał jedną opowieść za drugą opisujące ruinę Isengardu, jednak obraz, jaki podróżnicy ujrzeli po przybyciu na miejsce zdumiał go tak, samo, jak jego kompanów. Z zalanego powodzią kraju entowie stworzyli ogrody i sady, poprzez które uwolniona teraz rzeka Isena płynęła, lśniąc w słońcu. Wieża Orthanku wznosiła się ciemna i ponura, pośrodku jeziora. Saruman i jego sługa odeszli. Gandalf długo rozmawiał z Drzewcem.

Zasmucała go wieść, że Legolas i Gimli tutaj się z nimi pożegnają, i wyruszą razem na północny wschód przez las Fangorn – podczas, gdy Gandalf, elfowie i hobbici pozostaną po zachodniej stronie gór, jadąc na północ.

Legolas i Gimli nadal mieli przed sobą długą podróż: jeden do swego domu w Mrocznej Puszczy, drugi nawet dalej do Ereboru znanego hobbitom z opowieści Bilba, jako Samotna Góra. Gdy Drzewiec żegnał się z Merrym i Pippinem a Sam wędrował wokoło, oczarowany widokami, Frodo i Gimli odbywali własną pożegnalną rozmowę.

- Liczyłem czas – powiedział Frodo, gdy wraz z Gimlim przechadzali się pomiędzy drzewami – Bilbo podróżował z twoim ojcem i jego krewniakami przez siedem miesięcy, nim on i Gandalf powrócili do Shire, a teraz mija osiem miesięcy odkąd nasza kompania wyruszyła. – Uśmiechnął się do Gimlego. - Kolejny Baggins został zaszczycony podróżowaniem z krasnoludem…nie, żebyśmy spędzili razem cały ten czas.

- Chciałbym, aby tak było. – powiedział Gimli. – Ty i Sam nigdy nie byliście daleko od naszych myśli.

- A reszta z was daleko od naszych. – Odpowiedział Frodo.

Gimli spojrzał na Powiernika poważnie

- Nie złożyłem przysięgi, że pójdę za tobą do Mordoru panie Baggins, ale żadnej nie potrzebowałem. Zawsze zamierzałem podążyć za tobą, choćby i do Ognia, jeśli będzie trzeba.

- Wiem – powiedział Frodo cicho.

- A teraz muszę iść z tym elfem przez ten duszący las.

- Bo on poszedł z tobą do Błyszczących Jaskiń.

- Tak. Obiecałem, że pójdę z nim do Fangornu i tak zrobię. Krasnoludy płacą swoje długi.

- Słowo przysięgi może wzmocnić chwiejne serca. – Powiedział Frodo miękko. – Tak powiedziałeś lordowi Elrondowi, gdy wychodziliśmy z Rivendell.

- Czysta głupota. – Zamruczał Gimli, ale z błyskiem humoru w oku.

- Wątpię, abym kiedyś zobaczył las Fangorn. Co go wyróżnia? – Spytał zaciekawiony Frodo.

- Czemu Legolas tak bardzo chce tam powrócić?

Gimli spojrzał na niego.

- Pamiętasz Morię? Pamiętasz to wrażenie, że ciężar kamieni dokoła ciebie i nad tobą, uciska cię i miażdży?

- Tak. – Przyznał Frodo.

- To zrozumiałe. – Uśmiechnął się Gimli. – Podejrzewam, że tylko krasnoludy czują się jak w domu otoczone dobrą, twardą ziemią i żywą skałą. Jest w tym poczucie, że to właściwe oraz poczucie połączenia z tymi, którzy żyli dawno temu.

- Więc, cóż z tego?

- To poczucie przynależności jest tym, co Legolas czuje wobec Fangornu młody hobbicie. – Wyjaśnił. – Starożytne drzewa i ich pasterze dają mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i pokoju. Gdy inni mogą tęsknić za czystym powietrzem i szeroką przestrzenią nasz szlachetny elf upodobał sobie gęstwinę leśną i zielone, żywe rzeczy starsze nawet niż od sam. Elfowie są związani z życiem, które mieszka w drzewach, tak, jak krasnoludy z życiem, które mieszka w skale.

Frodo uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tak dobrze znajomego „młody hobbicie". Czuł się starszy niż 50 lat, dużo, dużo starszy, choć wiedział, że wygląda młodziej. – Gimli, ile masz lat? – zapytał ciekawie.

- Ja również jestem młody. Mam ledwie 136 lat. – Widząc wyraz twarzy rozmówcy, krasnolud zakrztusił się śmiechem. – Dzieci Mahala, jak my nazywamy Aulego Kowala – są mocną rasą, mój przyjacielu. Wydobywamy naszą siłę z głębi ziemi, jak wy z zielonych wzgórz twego Shire.

- A mówiąc o ziemi, chciałem ci to pokazać.

Gimli wydobył coś z sakiewki, którą miał przy pasie i podał to Frodowi. Był to mały, przeźroczysty kamień – krystaliczny, z ostro ciętymi fasetkami, jednocześnie miejscami cienki jak wafel i niemal nic nie ważący w dłoniach Froda.

- Przytrzymaj to w górze – doradził khazad – a zobaczysz jeden z prawdziwych cudów Śródziemia.

Frodo uniósł kryształ nad głową, i wciągnął powietrze, kiedy słoneczne promienie prześwietliło warstwy minerału. Smugi światła w każdym kolorze otoczyły go, jak promieniejący wodospad.

- To jest jak stanie w środku fajerwerków Gandalfa! – wykrzyknął radośnie. Obracał kamień w tę i inną stronę, zachwycając się promykami różnokolorowego światła, które zwijały się i tańczyły wokół niego.

- Ten kamień jest ledwie dotknięciem tego, co spoczywa w jaskiniach za Helmowym Jarem. – Powiedział Gimli. – Zabierałem to do mojego ojca, aby zrozumiał co nas tam oczekuje.

Frodo zwrócił się do niego chcąc oddać kamień, ale Gimli go nie przyjął

- Jest twój – powiedział poważnie krasnolud.

- Gimli – powiedział Frodo, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się – nie mogę tego wziąć, jest zbyt cenne.

- Byłby to wielki dla mnie zaszczyt, gdybyś przyjął ten drobny dar.

- Ale twój ojciec powinien…

Gimli zaśmiał się

- Bilbo uratował mojego ojca i jego kuzynów od stania się kolacją pająka, uwolnił ich z lochu, i samotnie wszedł do leża smoka, gdzie nawet krasnoludy nie odważyły się wejść. Czyżbyś mienił własne czyny, mniejszymi?

Gimli zamknął dłoń Froda na kamieniu.

- Frodo, nie mam smoczego skarbu, jaki otrzymał Bilbo, którym mógłbym obdarować cię na pożegnanie, ale skarby przybierają różne formy.

- Ja… - Frodo westchnął i schylił głowę. – Dziękuję ci Gimli.

Uniósł głowę i uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

– To wspaniałe. Będzie mi przypominać, że nawet w najciemniejszym miejscu można znaleźć piękno…i przyjaciół.

– Teraz masz już wszystko czego ci trzeba – powiedział Gimli z zadowoleniem.

- Czego mi trzeba?

- Masz gwiezdne szkiełko, podarunek Pani, który miesza światłość z niebios i wody pobłogosławione jej ręką. – Powiedział Gimli miękko. – A teraz masz również pamiątkę z głębi ziemi. Powietrze, woda i ziemia. Gdziekolwiek podążysz Frodo pamiętaj splendor, którym jest Śródziemie, od najwyższej gwiazdy do najgłębszej jaskini. – I to mówiąc ukłonił się.

Frodo stał, wzruszony głęboko.

„Gdziekolwiek podążysz" Czy Gimli wiedział o ofercie Arweny? O ofercie jej miejsca na statku?

- Gdziekolwiek pójdę – powiedział, kłaniając się nisko w odpowiedzi – będę pamiętał.

- A teraz – powiedział Gimli, zacierając ręce – chodźmy i zobaczmy czy ten elf jest już gotów do wyjazdu. Im szybciej dotrzemy do Fangornu, tym szybciej go opuścimy.

- Byłoby lepiej nie pozwolić entom usłyszeć, jak to mówisz. – Frodo uśmiechnął się, gdy dołączali do reszty kompanii.

**cz. 3**

_Hobbici widzieli światło gwiazd rozmigotane na ich włosach i w ich oczach. Nie nieśli żadnych lamp, a jednak, gdy przechodzili światło, jakby księżyc wschodzący ponad krawędzią wzgórz, zdawało się spływać dokoła u ich stop. _

_Na zachód od Morii, 5 września_

Isengard leżał teraz dwa tygodnie drogi za nimi. Obóz zasnął pod baldachimem z gwiazd. To śpiew był tym, co wywabiło Froda z jego posłania na poszukiwanie; delikatna a jednak potężna melodia splatała się

z jego snami, aż przebudził się, spragniony odnalezienia jej źródła. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że musi podążać ledwo widoczną ścieżką pomiędzy drzewami, aż zobaczył, stojącą na otwartej polance Panią Galadrielę. Była sama, ręce trzymała uniesione i śpiewała do rozbłyskujących gwiazd. Nieświadom upływu czasu Frodo stał urzeczony aż, Galadriela umilkła, a niebo na wschodzie powoli rozświetlało się zbliżającym się porankiem. Pani odwróciła się do hobbita i skinęła na niego, by podszedł.

- Nie zamierzałem podsłuchiwać, Pani. – Powiedział Frodo, gdy podszedł do niej. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

- Usiądź i powitaj wraz ze mną nowy dzień. – Odpowiedziała.

Wdzięcznie zasiadła na miękkiej trawie. Frodo siadł obok. Podążył za jej wzrokiem w stronę gwiazd promieniejących nad nimi. Elfowie zawsze spoglądali w gwiazdy.

- Powiada się między nami, że to Elbereth zgromadziła całą światłość Dwóch Drzew i rozrzuciła ją dokoła – zaczęła Pani łagodnym tonem – i tak gwiazdy zostały rozniecone i umieszczone w górze, jak klejnoty. Wychwalamy jej szczodrość w obdarowywaniu nas gwiazdami, aby rozświetlały nam miejsca bezdrożne. Wierzymy, że nasze pieśni są usłyszane i, że w jakiś sposób ona wie, że ją wielbimy.

- Elbereth. – Frodo wyszeptał imię tej najbardziej ukochanej przez elfów. – Czy kiedykolwiek

spotkałaś ją?

Galadriela słysząc to pytanie nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Nie znam nikogo, kto by ją tak po prostu 'spotkał' Frodo. Powiada się, że piękność jej jest

niedościgniona. - Światłość Eru promienieje z jej oblicza i nie może znieść jej widoku nikt, kto nie pochodzi z pomiędzy Valarów.

- Skoro nikt jej jeszcze nie spotkał, skąd ktokolwiek może wiedzieć jak ona wygląda? - Odpowiedział Frodo rzeczowo.

- Jeśli wybierzesz, aby popłynąć z nami być może pewnego dnia otrzymasz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Frodo zdumiony przyglądał się jej.

- Z nami? Wybacz mi Pani, ale uczono mnie, że Noldorowie zostali…wygnani tutaj. Czyżbyś została zwolniona z tego wyroku i mogła opuścić Śródziemie?

- Tak. A to dzięki, w niemałej części, tobie.

- Nie rozumiem.

Galadriel ujęła jego drobne dłonie w swoje.

- Powiedz mi, Frodo…co usłyszałeś w mojej pieśni?

- Radość.

Frodo nie do końca zrozumiał słowa, lecz wrażenie płynące z tej pieśni było niezaprzeczalne.

- Nie sądziłem, że elfowie mogą…śpiewać w ten sposób. Większość pieśni, jakie słyszałem w Rivendell, choć pięknych było przepełnionych tęsknotą za tym, co minęło, lub za tym, co mogło być. Lecz ty…

- westchnął szczęśliwym westchnieniem – ty śpiewałaś o radości i o spełnieniu się pragnienia serca.

- A więc dobrze słyszałeś – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Wracam do domu. Wkrótce pożegluję na Zachód, aby znów zobaczyć Krainy Nieśmiertelne. To trwało…bardzo długi czas.

- To wspaniale, Pani. Ale czemu mówisz, że ja miałem w tym jakiś udział?

Galadriela spojrzała prosto w jego oczy.

- Gdy zaoferowałeś mi Pierścień, a ja odmówiłam, pamiętasz co odpowiedziałam?

- Tak. Powiedziałaś, że przeszłaś próbę.

Pani skinęła głową.

- Tej nocy, gdyśmy się rozstali dosłyszałam jak gwiazdy się radują, a moje serce śpiewało wraz z nimi. Zrozumiałam, że to, co przewidywałam wypełniło się. Pozwalając Pierścieniowi i jego Powiernikowi odejść wolno ze Złotego Lasu…Pozwoliłam ci odejść Frodo i świadomie odstąpiłam od Potęgi niewyobrażalnej. Wybrałam powrót do tego, kim byłam niegdyś, tak dawno temu i jestem zadowolona, że tak się stało.

Uśmiech jej był promienny.

- Zezwolono mi wrócić do domu.

Frodo patrzył z podziwem w jej cudowną twarz. Uroda jej jaśniała jak gwiazda. Wspomniał jaśniejącą postać widzianą nad Brodem Bruineny – Gandalf powiedział mu, iż był to Glorfindel w swej prawdziwej postaci. Frodo zmarszczył brwi, bo coś nowego do niego dotarło. Jak _widzieli_ elfowie? Czy dla nich gwiazdy są bliższe? Wyraźniejsze? Jak widzą siebie nawzajem?

- Pani…

- O, co chciałbyś zapytać, Frodo?

- Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć…dla nas elfowie wyglądają jakby jaśnieli blaskiem. Ty również lśnisz i płoniesz blaskiem. Czy wy sami, też się w ten sposób widzicie?

- Wszelkie istnienia noszą swoje własne światło w sobie Frodo, niektóre światła zaś są lepiej widzialne od innych. – Galadriela uśmiechnęła się. – Im głębiej spojrzysz, tym jaśniej widzisz.

- Na Zachodzie… - Powiedział Frodo z zachwytem – światło tak wielu szlachetnych elfów musi być oślepiające.

- Skoro dołączysz do nas, Frodo – Pani roześmiała się radośnie – nie będziesz musiał obawiać się blasku.

_Och, on nie wie_. Pomyślała Galadriela. _Dla nas, bowiem on jaśnieje tak samo promieniejąco jak my dla niego. Jednak Śródziemie wkrótce ściemnieje od straty jego widoku, a jego serce boleśnie zatęskni za, podobnym mu Światłem. Błogosławione Królestwo wzywa go do domu. Jego wybór już się dokonał, chociaż może on jeszcze tego nie pojął. _

_- _Och – szepnął Frodo. - Spójrz.

W wybuchu blasku słońce wstało nad horyzontem. Rozmigotane, ale łagodne promienie spłynęły na polankę. Elf i hobbit razem uśmiechnęli się radośnie i schylili głowy w powitaniu nowego dnia.


End file.
